Unlucky? Unlikely!
by Robot Heart
Summary: Sakura.Ino.Tenten.Hinata.Temari. They all have their own problems in life. When they meet up and finally get it all out there, it's then that their problems get solutions. These girls find a way to make it through life...
1. Love Stories And Lawsuits

_**A/N:**_

This has been nagging me for way too long…

I got this idea like a week ago and I thought the plot bunny would die, but it didn't…this actually started just from wanting to do a story for all the kunoichi's.

Then I got Sakura's story and I worked from there.

:)

The pairings in this story aren't really decided and it's based loosely on Friends. SO the characters may go with several different people before they settle. Please vote for couples you want to see.

Just a prologue of some type

**Song when I started:** "_Love Save the Empty"_ – Erin McCarley

**Song when I ended:** "_Fix you"_ – Coldplay

**Total: **35 (WOW)

* * *

Tenten stared at the man facing her with distain.

"Fuck you, Mister"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, I don't need this job! You should consider yourself lucky that I don't kill you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… You probably weren't going to hire me anyways…Having to wear makeup just to talk on the phone…well excuse me."

"Young Lady"

"Screw you"

She got up abruptly, spinning in her heels to stride out the door, holding her head high; she walked past everyone staring at her and got into the elevator. When the elevator door closed, she broke down screaming at the top of her lungs and kicking at thin air, angry with her life. Removing her heels she pulled out some flats from her satchel and wore them instead.

The 20 year old couldn't seem to get a job anywhere, no matter how much now hiring ads she tried or how much interviews she went to; they all didn't like her. Or in this case, they didn't like her appearance and wanted her to change it with the goopy stuff called make-up. Tenten was not going to be something or, someone that wasn't her, so of course she rebuked.

The struggling girl needed to find a job soon, to pay for the many overdue loans she made on her apartment, and the rent that was coming up soon. Otherwise the repo men would come in and take her stuff. Or worse, she would have to call her parents for help, and that just didn't sit well with Tenten. She un-tucked her button up shirt, loosening the two top buttons, and pulled down her skirt. Just as she turned it inside out, the elevator slowed to a stop and dinged.

Tenten looked up in panic as the door opened, with only one of her feet in the now-striped punkish skirt. Meeting eyes with a man, in a business suit staring at her icily, she blushed, he had clear eyes and very long black hair. She swallowed unconsciously, she was _so_ screwed.

* * *

Casually entering her studio apartment Hinata threw her purse on the chair by the door and paused for a moment, hearing a sound in the bedroom.

"Honey?" she called, albeit not very loudly since it was Hinata.

The sounds started again; the creaking of her bed springs, rough breathing, and her husband groaning along with an unknown voice moaning.

Hinata took a steady breath, already walking towards her bedroom door even though she didn't remember taking the first steps. When she approached the wooden door, she heard sensual words mumbled from her husband. Pushing the door open, her scream mixed in with the rosettes orgasmic one, she turned and ran, grabbing her purse from the chair and slamming the door behind her. Before she made it to the elevator she heard her name being yelled but ignored it, just determined to make it outside.

This point was proven when she pushed the button to elevator more then enough times, then pulling away to opt for the stairs instead. Running down from the 6th floor, Hinata was already in tears and couldn't see where she was going. Heck, the girl didn't even know _where_ she was going…

That was when her whole world came crashing down, literally…she slipped on the second floor's flight down to the first. Landing on the tiles, her knees and hands broke her fall, and she rolled onto her back, still crying. Her feet were propped up by the first step on the flight up to the actual second floor. Her head was somewhere near the second flight of stair that actually lead to the first floor.

Of course she would be stuck in the middle.

It didn't matter to Hinata though; all that mattered now was her broken heart which she tried to fix with tears. Oh, how she tried to fix it…

* * *

Temari stared at herself in the mirror again, flipping her hair casually and turning to look at herself from all angles. Tears sprung to her eyes, she couldn't do this could she? Finally letting it go, Temari started crying…and couldn't stop crying despite telling herself to.

Temari understood why she agreed to it in the first place but she couldn't seem to remind herself of it anymore. Arranged marriages; they were a benefit to all, at least that's what she tried to convince herself. Too bad it stopped working now that she was walking down the aisle in a few seconds.

Gaara entered the room,

"Temari…"

"G-Gaara" she stuttered with a hitch in her voice.

He smiled languidly,

"You don't have to do this…sister"

"Gaara?" she questioned, tears still spilling down onto her white, white, wedding gown.

"You don't have to get married…" he clarified

"B-But Gaara…" she started

"Don't worry about us…We can handle it"

"…Gaara…" She started tearing up again, and held her hands to her face

"Now hurry up and go!" he ordered.

Temari nodded, wiping at her face and noticing the black marks her eye liner made on her gloves, and not caring. The now 21 year old woman got up and ran out of her room, but not before hugging her youngest brother.

"Thank you" she whispered

Carrying her dress with her, she ran until she was out of the church and kept running. Then despite what she was wearing, she made her way to the bus stop intent on getting to a certain town about 3 hours away.

She couldn't marry him, no matter how much it benefited her brother.

She couldn't marry him, because she was in love with somebody else…

* * *

Ino hated going into her bosses' office, it was usually because she did something wrong and was getting reprimanded on it. Or, it was to run an errand for the old fart, either way Ino never got a promotion or an increase in salary, ever. The blonde girl was probably the hardest worker here, delivering important documents and such.

Okay, so she was the errand girl, so what?

I mean that's better then a secretary. Ino giggled a bit to herself when she remembered the bun-haired brunette exit her bosses' office. From her spot in the waiting room she could hear almost every word the familiar girl yelled. Ino knows she knows her but from where, who knows...?

Ino was finally let into the office and she stood before her boss, and swallowed loudly.

"Ino…"

"Yes Sir?"

"Can you guess why you're here?"

"You're going to yell at me again?"

"No, I've had enough of that"

"Really?" she asked, actually curious

"Yupp, in fact starting today you'll have a new job…" He noted

"Huh?"

"You're fired. Pack up your stuff and leave"

"What!? WHY!?" she yelled

"You're always getting in trouble, and I always get complaints about your services"

"From who!?" I demand

"Now, now. Relax… you can reclaim your job title as long as you do something for me"

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"What's that?" I ask

He smiles evilly.

"Suck my dick"

Ino gaped.

Then getting a quick hold of herself, she walked sexily over. Slapped him across the face, turned around and walked back out.

"Fuck getting fired, I QUIT! Just wait until your wife hears about this, oh ho ho. Just wait until my lawyer finds out about this!"

With that Ino packed up her stuff and left, thinking about the long conversation she was going to have with her lawyer when she got home. It was too bad that on her way home she met an accident, and this was not a normal accident of course. Ino Yamanaka had hit someone on the road, as in a walking person…

By accident of course.

* * *

Biting at her nails she waited for the doctor to get back into her examination room, and looked around at the room's interior. Sakura did everything to keep her mind off the situation at hand, no matter how big it was. Instead she was uselessly trying to name the medical devices in the room, which she got done easily.

The girl _was_ already halfway through her first year at medical school, aiming to complete her lifelong dream of becoming a doctor.

It was then that the doctor herself entered her room with a happy smile, and Sakura relaxed. She probably only had the stomach flu, like she had been trying to convince herself.

"So what is it doc? A stomach flu?" she questioned, almost giddy at being right

The doctor gave her a knowing smile and shook her head.

"Sakura, aren't you an aspiring doctor?" the doctor asked

She nodded, clutching at the medical bed.

"Then surely you must know…" she supplied

Sakura began tearing up "I wanted…I wanted to make sure" she said, swallowing.

The doctor sighed

"Sakura, you are indeed, pregnant." The doctor stated with a worried frown

Sakura bit her lip and put a hand over her belly.

"Unfortunately, you've matured too much for an abort-"

"NO, I don't want an abortion!"

The doctor smiled.

"Then I suppose some decisions need to be made, regarding the baby's father."

Everything stopped for Sakura at that moment.

"Oh my god, I don't even know who the father is!" she wailed.

* * *

_**E/N:**_

So yeah, this whole thing started on the idea that Sakura was pregnant and she had no idea who the father was. This is set in an alternate universe I have no idea what their town is called and if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me. But it probably won't be called Konoha or anything Japanese.

Oh and...

The man Temari ran away from and Hinata's husband aren't actually Naruto characters unless you want them to be. Regarding the certain rosette Hinata's husband was sleeping with...it isn't Sakura. But it sure as hell is one of the characters.

Anyways R & R. :)


	2. Mystery Man

_**A/N:**_

This story is impossible to shake!!

I've come up with the idea that the chapter's titles will be based on Alliteration. I only started with the first chapter's title and I didn't think the story's actual title would be like that. Oh well.

No Music for today :)

* * *

"Holy shit" Ino cursed, foot still on the brake.

Putting her car in park the blonde girl quickly undid her seat belt and got out of the car. She ran to the front and met eyes with a man sitting up, glaring at her, he had piercing yellow eyes and what looked like silver hair. The man was no older then 23 though, and after a quick look-see she didn't find anything wrong, but it _was_ pretty dark out.

"Oh thank god. I didn't hit you?" she questions, relief flowing threw her veins.

"You did" he muttered in a rough voice, like he was thirsty or something.

"…Huh?" she questions

"You were already slowing down, but you hit me with enough force to knock me off my feet." He stated, glaring again

"…A-Are you okay?" she asks

"Why the fuck were you going so fast!?" he demanded, grimacing as he shifted his weight.

"You're the one who ran in front of me!" she whined, finally getting closer to him

"Fuck you, you were going 100 in a 25 zone" he noted.

"What?" she questions, looking around and seeing the speed limit sign on the next street with a 25 on it.

She started breathing hard,

"..I'm soooo sorry…Please, please, please don't sue me. I kind of just lost my job because of my perverted bo-"

Ino was already down on her knees besides him,

"Enough, I'm not here for your sob stories…I won't press charges but I'm afraid I'm going to have to write you up…"

"Write me up? Oh crap…you're a cop?"

He smirked and she noticed his incisors glint in the moonlight and she started freaking out, breathing heavily

"Oh god…" she murmured over and over

"Calm down…just take a deep breath…I don't want to have to call an ambulance for both of us"

"Ambulance!?" she breathed, once again starting into her hyperventilation.

"…yeah I think you fractured one of my ribs…" he noted.

And that's all Ino could take, her breathing stopped immediately and everything went blank for her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell over, fainting because of lack of air. Lucky for her, the strange man caught her with a grimace and finally yelled out,

"Somebody call an ambulance! Please…" murmuring the last part.

"Hey lady, lady, Wake up would you?" he kept calling to the out-cold Yamanaka.

---

19 year old; Ino Yamanaka woke up in the hospital, having no idea how she got there. But alas, she remembered why she was there and she's pretty sure she was going to get arrested for it. Maybe a few years in the big house would do her good, she would learn life the hard way and…oh who was she kidding.

The blonde knew she wouldn't be able to handle one day there and it made her sad to even think about trying

"Oh so your awake?"

At that familiar voice she turned and saw the cop she had hit sitting on the next hospital bed. Sitting up immediately she idly noticed she was still in her clothes and thought it must have been Suigetsu telling them she just fainted.

"Yeah…listen; I'm really sorry about hitting you I honestly wasn't trying to or anything…"

"Hun, it's okay. I just got some minor bruising and it'll get me a few days off anyways" he said smiling.

"…Ino" she introduced

"Huh?" he questioned

"My names Ino" she repeated, clearly.

"I'm Suigetsu" he noted.

Ino smiled, today wasn't that bad…

"So, what about that sob story?" he asked

Ino felt her face heat up in anger at the memory.

"Ugh! My stupid boss! I was fired at work today, and he said that if I wanted to get my job back I had to, and I quote; "Suck His Dick". Well, my but…UH I hate him so much!"

"Who the hell is this bastard?"

"His Name's Danzo and he's one of the heads at Hokage Mount…"

"Oh, you're a model?" he asks (1)

She smiles

"No, just an errand girl" she corrects.

"Either way, that guy should loose his job…"

"I was going home to call my lawyer…when I hit you" she slowed

"Seriously Ino, don't worry about it…" ne noted.

"I just really wish that I could help you in someway…." She started, not really sure where she was going.

"You could get me a drink" he noted, with that same toothy smile that showed off his incisors.

"Ah. Water, coffee, soda…?" she questioned

"Water." He stated

"Carbonated, Flavored or No-"

"I'll just take tap…you really are a wonderful errand girl" he smirked

"…I'll take that as a compliment" she stated, reluctantly.

"You should" he commented

Instead of continuing the conversation, Ino got up and went to get him a cup of water. Overfilling the cup before pulling it away, then bringing it back to Suigetsu who; swallowed it in one gulp. Like she was used to it, Ino simply refilled the cup and passed it back to him watching as he again, drank. The girl found it very interesting to watch him, it seemed like he hadn't drank anything in the last two days.

When he gave her back the cup, he shook his head as Ino made a move back to the sink…he reached out and grabbed her. Ino blushed, looking down at his big hand surrounding her smaller, feminine one.

"There's something else…" he started, in a clearer, smoother tone.

"Huh?" she questioned

"There's something else you can do for me…" he repeated

"Oh, what's that?" she questioned.

"You'll see soon enough…" he noted,

Ino try to pull back her hand, but he kept a firm grip on it and Ino was surprised when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey faggot, we heard you got hit by a car" the manly voice said on the other side,

Suigetsu smirked and pulled Ino towards him, leaning forward at the same time and picking her up onto himself, he was sitting up as if nothing was hurt

"Sui-" she noted, alarmed

"Shhh, now" he murmured

The man then covered her mouth with his own, Ino squeaked and tried to pull away but Suigetsu threaded his other hand in her hair, keeping her pressed to his face. Ino managed to get her hand away from him and she put both of her hands on his chest. The blonde pushed with all her might and finally split from the silver headed cop.

Opening her mouth to speak, Ino was stopped by a low whistle from the door and she turned to look. Suigetsu adjusted himself and she now noticed his arm was around her waist, the other supporting him.

"Wow, check out the blonde…Sakon" a tan man stated, impressed.

The paler of the two men at the door looked at her, fully checking her out

"Tsch, to think we called the bastard a faggot when he's all over this babe"

Ino didn't like the situation at all, so she tried her best to get out of it…

"Suige-"

"Back off guys, she's mine" Suigetsu stated, with a glare.

Ino blushed when his hand moved from her hips to her trim buttocks and pushed her even closer to him. She closed her eyes when she realized she was straddling him, only knowing because of a bulge in his pants.

"Come on Kidomaru, Tayuya's waiting…" the one she assumed was named Sakon, said.

After they left the room, Suigetsu sighed…finally releasing her, she pushed him away and jumped off of him.

"What the hell was that!?" Ino yelled at him, putting her hands on her hips

"Ah…Ino…I'm sorry it's just that I often get called gay at work and I wanted to finally prove my sexuality" he explained

"What the fuck?" she questioned, not letting him answer.

"You're really stupid you know? Being called gay is just a name. No matter how much you try and tell them otherwise they'll still call you gay. So man up and ignore them, don't go around playing with girls like their toys!" she shouted, really angry at him.

"Ino…" he started.

"NO, I don't want to hear it you retard…I know I hit you and everything but I'd like it if we talked as if we had never met." She said

With a frown at his unresponsiveness she continued,

"Then I'll be going"

With that, Ino Yamanaka strode out of the room, carrying her bags with her. After checking out at the front lobby she looked at the clock, it was already midnight. The girl supposed she could call her lawyer tomorrow…she was in no rush; Danzo would be just as guilty tomorrow.

* * *

_**E/N:**_

After writing this chapter and before posting it, I received two reviews. Thanks to cranberrieraven and kngrulz for reviewing the story :D

Anyways, this is how the chapters are going to work from now on, they will be written continuing one girls' story. Unless I find the chapter too short, it will only be that girl…the only exception to this is when more then one of them of them are together. It will be written in third person, like always, and it will take up a period in both the girls' life. (You'll get that eventually)

They are all on the same timeline, the first chapter started around 9 pm and ended around 10 pm. This chapter ranges from 10 to midnight, and all the rest of the girls I write for will be in that same time slot unless I state different. I have no idea why there was an interview that late but there's a time difference with Temari. Where she was is one hour behind where the rest of the girls are.

(1) Hokage Mount is a big business company that hires people for many many job placements. If you work there you can have a job either as a model or a laywer or an author, etc.,etc. The company is just that big, there are many other companies vying for consumers attention but, their usually the ones on top. Most of the people in this story will be working here, as two of the main characters want/have/used to have a job here... and one of them goes to a university funded by the business. :)

I think that's all I have to say. R& R please :)


	3. Jobless Joke

**_A/N:_**

First and foremost, an answer to cranberrieraven's review…

I'm not totally sure if the girls actually know each other; Ino's reason for recognizing Tenten will probably be found in this chapter. (It's Tenten's chapter, huzzah) As of now all I know is Ino and Sakura are childhood friends but split apart and Tenten does not know Temari. They have plot later on in the story that involves them meeting and…well you'll find out…

Because of your review I'm probably going to think of a defined background between the girls. This is already swirling around in my head… as for Ino/Suigetsu pairing…you'll find out… :D

And Thanks to you and kngrulz for once again, reviewing…

**Warning: ONE VERY MINOR SPOILER** (Danzo's last name)

**Song When Started: **"_Fireflies"_ – Owl City

**Song When Finished:** "_Life Support_" – Rent Cast

**TOTAL:** 33

* * *

Grabbed by the forearm, Tenten was wrenched from the elevator then dragged through the employee's cubicles' halls, carrying her skirt instead of _wearing_ her skirt. The brunette's pink cheeks were the same color as her frilly panties, and the whistles along with the number of employees looking out of their cubicles didn't help.

Irritated and flushed the girl was pulled into an office aligning the walls and dropped by the man who had been hauling her everywhere.

"Explain your self, young lady" he ordered

"Excuse me? Aren't you the one who just yanked me out of the elevator and walked me over here…scantily clad, I add!" she announced

"Well sorry for not being used to a girl undressing in the elevator" he noted, sarcastic

"I suppose I can forgive you" she responds, just as sarcastic.

"Look young lady, you're lucky I was the one who found you instead of Danzo" he gibes

"I just came from there, young man" she imitates.

The man, who indeed looked no older then her, finally took in her appearance and she took this time to hop into her skirt.

"I had no idea you were in that type of business" he commented, surprised.

"What type of business?" she asked, meeting eyes with his clear ones again.

"…the type where you sell your body" he explained

"What?!" she questions

When he didn't respond she remembered where she just was and jumped to a conclusion, one that happened to hit the mark dead on. The conclusion being; Danzo was looking for a woman to take care of his…needs, and Neji thought she was her.

"Ewww no, I am not in that type of business…I'm looking for a job!" she explained

"You're looking for a job?" he asks

"Yes, I'm looking for a job smart ass" she grated

"Haven't you read the Suna Exclusive, Miss Tenten, I believe?" he questioned

"How the hell do you know my name?" she probes

Immediately, the tall stranger picked up a magazine and threw it at her. She caught it easily and blinked at him,

"It's marked with a sticky note" he clarified

Quickly her nimble fingers opened it to a page that had articles on both sides and in big font; "The Un-hire-able". Brown eyes scanned the page and she gasped as she found her name.

"…THERE'S A STORY ABOUT ME IN THIS ARTICLE" She shouted, peeved at the fact it was there.

"An article that's 2 months old" he states

"An article that's 2 months…2 MONTHS!?" she repeats, freezing.

It all made sense now, the fact that she couldn't get a job wasn't because she was a bad worker or anything. It wasn't even because karma was getting back at her for anything bad she did in the past. It was because there was an article in a really famous magazine about her very first interview with that very same magazine. Let's just say the interview didn't go very well, with a catastrophe of things happening including her almost burning down the building. Regardless, someone by the name of Kankuro was going to die in the next week…

She threw the magazine back at him and was surprised when it hit him in the face, she didn't know she could aim so well.

"…Young lady"

"My name's Tenten Ten-ten, it's not that hard!" she enlightens

"Neji Hyuuga" he introduces

The girl froze,

"As in, 'The Hyuuga's'?" she asks

With a curt nod, she feels her eyes go wide then she shrugs and sighs.

"I'm never going to get a job" she notes

Neji opened his mouth but Tenten was surprised that instead of his smooth voice a girlish scream ensued. She blinked

"That wasn't me" he noted, heading towards the door

He paused then turned back to wait for Tenten, she completely ignored him and exited the office, making her way to the elevator, where the scream came from. Before she could fully take in the scene, a stoic faced pale man turned away from it and blocked her view. All she saw was a flash of red…

"Sai…?" Neji questioned

Tenten hadn't noticed he caught up.

"She's still here, guess you are somewhat useful, pretty boy" Sai commented.

Tenten just quirked her brow, aware that he was talking about her but having no idea what he was talking about. With the twitch of Sai's hand, two men apprehended Tenten and she faught at them both, question etched on her face.

"What the-"

"Just wait till the police get here, guys" Sai commented

"What the hell are you doing?" Neji asks, trying to help her.

"Neji, Danzo just got murdered" Sai states, emotionless.

Tenten and Neji froze, staring at Sai.

"Sasuke says he saw both Ino, and a brunette leave Danzo's office. It has come to my attention that this brunette is the one and the same. Do you disagree?" Sai explains.

"…she told me herself she just came from Danzo's office" Neji comments,

Tenten shoots him a wide eyed look, and he frowns.

"Neji!"

It was too late, the police officers had come from the stairwell, Tenten could guess where the body was.

"This is her" Sai identifies.

The girl was handcuffed roughly and started getting dragged off by a man; a gray-haired, glasses wearing weirdo, who had his hair up in a ponytail and gloves on.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Danzo Shimura, you have the right to remain silent, if you choose to refuse that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney…" he droned,

Tenten stopped listening to him, in fact the world stood still for the girl; she was getting arrested…for _murder_.

The man looked at his partner, a long-white haired man, with weird maroon-ish circle tattoos on his forehead, right above the eyebrows. Two swatches of hair that lined his face were bonded by wrappers of the same color, these moved as he nodded his head.

They started dragging her off more efficiently, both of them working together, but she didn't fight back. Still not believing the situation she was in at all…

---

Fate decided to kick Tenten's ass today, she decided, looking at the guy in front of her.

"For the last time, I went into my job interview. Danzo and I started talking the usual questions. Why I chose the career, what sort of educational background do I have etc. Then he told me to get the job I would have to be more appealing, physically. I basically told him to stuff his opinion up his ass." she explained, sighing.

The man stared at her from across the table, a tan, burly, man with a bandana on his bald head. His name was Ibiki or something…

"She has motive" he supplies

Then there was the other one, a long –haired freak who kind of looked like a snake; name was Orochimaru....

"Now, don't be too hasty, there's no evidence"

It was too bad the creep was her lawyer.

"Evidence!? An eye-witness seen her leave the room" Ibiki declares

"Along with another person, besides he wasn't even killed in his room" Orochimaru snorted

After a moment of silence, Ibiki bursts, slamming his hands down on the table.

"You killed him didn't you!?"

"No!" she refused

"He pissed you off so much by telling you to wear make-up that you snapped, right!" he accused again

"I didn't!" she denies once more.

"You took a knife and you slit his throat!"

"I…his throat got slit?"

"Don't act innocent with me!"

"Fuck you, I'm not!"

"Enough, the truth is you don't have anything on my client but motive and a witness. We all know that everyone in that building had a motive to kill Danzo Shimura!" Orochimaru notes.

"Put her in the holding cell" he notes to a guard.

"They can keep you, but not for long" supplies her lawyer

Tenten frowns, she's sleeping in a cell tonight.

* * *

_**E/N:**_

Sorry to everyone who hates caps lock, and I also apologize for taking so long. I'm not totally sure Tenten is in character because I've never portrayed anybody but Ino before. I didn't really do anything to get into her character either. Well crap, sorry guys.

When I was finally done though I liked the results to an extent :3

Oh and Tenten and Ino's meeting is also planned out, I'm pretty sure Hinata knows both Sakura and Ino right now...yeah, she does...

R&R please.


End file.
